Foxy & Mangle: New Love
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Still heartbroken, Foxy tries to stay away from Chica. He doesn't want any memories that would make him sad. Then he meets his replacement. Mangle. Although they've met before, Foxy felt something special. Mangle is just dying to get her fox paws around his hand. Mangle has admired Foxy since she met him. (Sequel to New Love)
1. Withered Foxy's POV

**_WITHERED FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

Toy Bonnie left after a hour conversation about Withered Chica and I. He said he needed to scare the guard or something. But Mike was not found, or caught for what he did.

"I must stay away from Withered Chica," I thought, "Bringing memories was something not healthy for me." I began to wonder around the place. I should see BB about that deal.

Drawings of the new animatronics were hung up, mixed with the older ones to. Posters of the new animatronics were hung up too.

Something wraps around my neck. It tangled my legs too. I fell to the ground and took something with me. I look up to see Mangle. She was embarrassed and frightened. "Sorry," she said sweetly.

"No, no. I'm sorry lass." I replied friendly. Her eyes brightened up. Her cheeks blushing. She pulled her tangled parts off of me. "It's such a chore to carry my body around."

"Why are ye all tangled and mangled like that?" I asked.

"Well, I was a perfectly normal female pirate fox. All the kids loved me. I was in a room called Kids Cove. Had my own room and everything. Didn't have to share a stage with anyone. When I was on, it was all about me. Something when I was alive wasn't use to. Then parents started taking their toddlers to Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner. They came to me and ripped a leg off. Then a arm. Then a toe. The staff kept having to put me together all the time. They got tired of fixing me that I was a dismantle/mangle toy. They started calling me _The Mangle._ I wasn't able to stage anymore." she explained.

"Whoa. At least your still on stage." I said.

"What's your story?" she asked politely.

"In Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I was the new animatronic. I was on stage for couple years. Till a girl called me names and such. I got so angry, so I bit her. They named that _The_ _Bite_ _Of_ _'87._ I was forced to stay in Pirate Cove. For years I was in there alone. Then I met Chica. I came out at night, but rarely. I never saw a child again till I met Daniel and Alison. They are now Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica." I explained.

"Well, we both were shut down." she smiled.

"I guess so." I smiled back.


	2. Mangle's POV

**_MANGLE/FUNTIME FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

For the oddest reason, I felt safe and comfortable with Withered Foxy. He made me feel special. No wonder why Withered Chica dates him.

"Well, I better go. I have to hull this body around. Half the parts aren't even mine." I said.

"Wait!" he said helplessly. "I have nothing to do, if you wouldn't mind me tagging along."

"Sure, that'd be nice." I replied.

He got up from the floor. I crawl up the wall. It was the only way I could move around easier. We chatted (mostly I) the whole walk. We stopped at the office hall. "Well, this is my stop." I said.

"He looks human." Foxy says staring down the hall.

"He keeps turning into Freddy." I replied. Foxy shrugged.


	3. Withered Foxy's POV 2

**WITHERED _FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

Mangle went up closer. I stood down the hall waiting for Balloon Boy to come. Jeremy started flashing the light in my face which hurt. I was to use to the dark then light. I left and waited then came back a couple times til BB showed up.

"Ugh! This stupid guard!" Mangle mumbles.

"Don't give ye hopes up Mangle." I yell to her.

She turned to me with a smile. Mangle gave me a wink and looked back.

It seems like Mangle likes me. Like "like-like". How am I gonna get over Withered Chica so fast? I don't wanna hurt Mangle's feelings if she did like me.


	4. Mangle's POV 2

**_MANGLE/FUNTIME FOXY'S P.O.V._**

Withered Foxy was just so dreamy. So intersting. So awesome. So nice about things. He was a dream. He was a dream to me.

Six a.m hit the clock. I hear heavy metal footsteps walking towards me faster and faster and closer and closer. I turn around. Foxy was behind me with a big smile.

"Need any help?" he asked. Withered Foxy picked up a thumb piece to my finger. "Oh, uh, sure." I replied. He twisted the thumb piece back on my finger. We both looked up at each other and giggled.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." he mumbled. His smile slowly faded. "Foxy." I said dreamily. He paused. His hands began to shake. "I, uh, have to go." he said. Withered Foxy sprinted away quickly. "Foxy! Wait!" But it was to late.


	5. Withered Foxy's POV 3

**WITHERED** **_FOXY'S P.O.V._**

Mangle said my name the same way Withered Chica said mine. The same way when we kissed. The same way when we were about to kiss but were interupted. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

I sat at the edge of the stage. My head looked down while my arms suported my head. Footsteps neared to me. "Withered Foxy?" someone said softly. I look up to see Withered Chica with her hands crossed. She seemed sad and lonely. My arms drop to my sides. I stood up. "Withered Chica." I mumble.

Withered Chica forces a fake smile. Even with a smile she looked sad. She sniffles, "I'm sorry." I sigh sadly.

Mangle came in the room. "Oh! Hi Withered Chica! Waz up!" Mangle said cheerfully.

"Hi Mangle." she replies.

I still loved Withered Chica. I couldn't get her off my mind. I saved her and watch Titanic with her.

"Mangle, do you wanna go for a. . . walk?" I say.

Withered Chica's sad expression was switched with a angry/sad/confused expression. "Uh, sure." Mangle says kindly. I took Mangle's hand and we walked away from Withered Chica. A evil smile marked my face.


	6. Mangle's POV 3

**_MANGLE'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

Withered Foxy was holding my hand. I shiver with excitement. "Are you cold?" Foxy asks. I turn to him quickly. "No, I am just fine." I say nervously and sweetly. He smiles at me and looks out ahead.

"Do you wanna go to The Prize Corner?" he asks not caring to look back at me. I smile sweetly and nod. "Let's go," I exhale.

We walk to the Prize Corner. Foxy let go of my hand. "Sorry I left like that. It just brought a memory. And I'm not so good with those." he slows down at the end.

"Its alright. But why did you hold my hand? Aren't you and Withered Chica _together_?" I ask.

"We broke up." he says slowly and sadly.

I cuff my hands over my mouth and gasp. I hug Foxy tightly, "Oh my god! You shouldn't ask me how I feel. I feel so awful now!" I exclaim.

He pats my back. "Aye, its okay lass. Things like this happen. I've got friends to support me." he chuckles.

This poor fox. He's asking if I'm cold and telling me good. I've never met a guy quite like Withered Foxy The Pirate Fox.


	7. Withered Foxy's POV 4

**_WITHERED FOXY'S P.O.V._**

Her soft feathers. Her bloody bib. Her demented little cupcake. Again. . . her creepy demented cupcake. Her sweet voice.

Mangle grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me saying, "Don't you dare ask if I'm okay. I ask if you're okay."

"Lass," I say, "Lass!?" She stops shaking me. "Oh, hehe, sorry." We both giggle.

"Oh Foxy, you're so kind." she says. Her posture leans to the side as she places her mangled two-arm on her bony exoskeleton hip.

 **((That paragraph was made with two freaking sentences O.O))**

She straightens her posture. Her eyes become soft and her lips swollen. Mangle places her hand a little above my ear and softly drags her hand down to my chin.

Her eyelashes were long and thick. Her lipstick was the brightest and most vibrant red I've ever seen. Her hand was all white except for the back side of her hand. All on the top was a light vibrant pink on her fingers to her wrist.

Her back and golden eye. The smooth new paint that gave that new animatronic smell. I hadn't realized how beautiful Mangle was.


	8. Chapter 8

**_WITHERED FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

"Foxy," she says softly.

"Mangle," I tease her.

We slowly come closer and closer. Her arms hesitate to wrap around me. I wrap mine around her back. She smiled slightly with a chuckle. She leans up a little. She kisses my cheek lightly and says, "I know Withered Chica loves you. And you love her. I can't split love. Love is is two parts. The _lo_ and the _ve_ _._ You can't spell love with only lo."

She releases her wrapped arms and leaves. I could hear Chica say, "It takes you that fast to fall in love? Does that mean we had love?"

If I let Chica go, she will go to Freddy. And Freddy will get me beloved Chica. I can't let him win. I still love Chica. But who to choose? Mangle or Chica? As me ma always said, "It doesn't matter who you've known the longest, it matters who's been there."

* * *

Author Note: What do you guys think? Should Foxy choose Chica or Mangle? The girls gothim wrapped around their finger. I wanna see what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**_WITHERED FOXY'S P.O.V._**

I was walking around looking for Chica and Mangle. Both to be exact. I needed to talk to them for a moment. Withered Freddy had to be there too.

I walk into Kids Cove. Mangle sat there all tangled and mangled. She seemed sad. "Mangle?"

She looks up immediately at me. I don't think she expected me. "Foxy, I told you-

"I need to talk to you, now." I grab her hand. I pull her with me out if the room. I look down the halls and sprint. Mangle was in middle air holding on my arm. "Foxy! Slow down!" she cried.

I found Withered Freddy and Withered Chica talking with Withered Bonnie in a party room. There were others too. BB was there, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and a odd creepy looking puppet. I stare at the puppet for a minute. Mangle and I walk in the room.

They had pizza and a cake. Streamers were hung. Confetti blew when I came in. I was confused. What the hell was happening?

Chica looks over from Freddy and Bonnie. She leaned on the wall. Everyone turned and said, "Suprise!" with joy.

"Suprise Foxy," Mangle says in my ear softly.

I look around confused. I had no idea what was happening. Was this a dream? I hope this hope experience was a dream. I feel like waking up with Chica laying right next to me. Where I can kiss her forehead and tell her softly good morning.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Chica walks up to me. She smiled moving her hips side to side. She stops in font if me.

"A surprise party for you!" Chica exclaims.

Chica grabs my hand. She squeezes it lightly. "Its been a year since we met. You know, when I decided to come in and talk to you because I wasn't hungry and had nothing to do," she speeds up and smiles sarcasticly. I could see she was annoyed and tried making me feel bad. "Chica, you didn't have to do this. Many people are friends for ten years and don't even do this."

"Yeah, well I wanted to." she says with a playful poutty face. She giggles and smiles. Chica walks away back to Freddy and Bonnie.

The creepy slender puppet looks at me. He had a smile that was half the size of his face. His eyes and smile was black inside, a mask he wore. Lipstick was worn around his smile. Purple lines went from his eyes to his mouth. He even worn red blush at the corner of his smile.


	10. Withered Chica's POV

**_WITHERED CHICA'S P.O.V._**

I leaned against the wall with Freddy and Bonnie. Bonnie sat crisscross on the floor while Freddy crossed his arms. Freddy and Bonnie were talking, but I couldn't get my eye off Mangle.

She was prettier then me. The girl was thin just like Foxy. And she was a fox just like Foxy. But when she whispered in his ear I wanted to pound her to the ground like meatloaf.

I never really liked Mangle so much. Not because she was stealing me (God damn pirate accent) boyfriend (ex).

I still love Foxy the pirate. And I came in to see him the one day was not because I wasn't hungry, or he was lonely, or because I had nothing to do. It was because I didn't want to deal with perverts like Bonnie and Freddy. I knew Foxy wasn't a pervert, but I also felt very attracted to him.

Freddy wraps his arm around me. He was laughing about something. I turn my head to him with a glare. "She's all I need." he laugh.

"Freddy stop it." I demanded.

"C'mon baby," he mumbles in my ear, "we can fool around in the bathrooms." He puckered his lip to kiss me. I turn my head so he wouldn't but he kissed my cheek.

Foxy saw me. He was looking right at me. Mangle holding his arm while she, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie talked. I saw in his eyes he was upset seeing me kissed by Freddy.

Mangle said something that caught his attention. Freddy went down to kiss my neck. I push him away, "Leave me alone." I whine. I dart away to the women's bathrooms.

I walk over to the sinks covering my eyes. I remove my hands from my face and see myself in the mirror. I look so helpless.


	11. Withered Foxy's POV 9

**WITHERED _FOXY'S P.O.V._**

I saw Chica run away from the party. She seemed upset about something. But I didn't know she really liked that bastard Freddy. He mistreated her all the time. I feel like pounding him to the ground.

"Foxy? What's wrong?" Toy Chica asks.

"Foxy?" Toy Bonnie and Mangle ask.

I sprint out if the room to find her. I hear sobbing in the women's bathrooms. _That should be Chica_ , I thought. She had to be in there. There was no one else.

I tiptoe into the women's bathroom. I peer into the room slightly. Chica sobs looking at herself on the mirror. I was right. She was sad. (OF COURSE!)

"Chica?" I say.

She turns her head to me immediately. "What do you want!? Aren't you suppose to be with your 'girlfriend', Mangle!?" she says sternly.

I've never seen her so upset like this. We've known each other for a year and she hasn't been like this.

"What makes you think Mangle and I are dating?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Because your always with her. Your always in one room with her, with no one else. I thought you were the one Foxy. I really did." she sobs.

I walk up to her and hug her. She continues to sob. I rub her back to comfort her.


	12. Mangle's POV 4

**_MANGLE'S P.O.V._**

I followed Foxy to the bathrooms. Hiding and listening to every word. That would have never happened if I kissed him. We were so close and I had to let it all go.

I cuff my hands over my mouth. A few chutters escape my mouth. Why? Why can't I have Foxy? Why am I so ugly and horrible!? I do everything wrong! Why must I be so resistable!?


	13. Withered Foxy's POV 10

**_WITHERED FOXY'S P.O.V_**

She rested her head on my chest, continuing to sob. I look down at her. "It'll be okay lass." I say. She sniffs a few times and looks up at me. Her beautiful purple eyes stared into my horrifying yellow beaming eyes.

She gives me the look when we first kissed. I can't believe that was just a year ago, seems like yesterday.

"FOXY I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION! YOU BASTARD!" Mangle walks in on us.

I turn around. I back away and fall backwards on the floor. Chica and Mangle shriek.

"Listen bitch, you don't know nothing about Foxy. He loves me, he's a one girl guy." Chica says.

Before Mangle got to say anything back I interrupt, "Stop! I didn't say I was dating any of you girls!"

"But Foxy, you-" Chica says softly and sadly.

"Friendship." I say bored.

Mangle didn't seem like she wanted to say anything. She ran out of the room. Chica glares at me and leaves along with Mangle.

I sigh sadly. Yet again I'm all alone.


	14. Withered Chica's POV 2

**_WITHERED CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

How could I have been so dumb? Foxy was just a player! And he played me and Mangle. I can't believe I fell for such a man! What a jerk!

 **((Hi guys! I have a very funny question for you. If Foxy the pirate fox or Mangle was real Would You Date? I just really wanna know. Funny question! Huh!? Huh? Think your better then me!? Huh!?**

 **Sorry, anyway Would You Date Foxy or Mangle ? Or no? Let me know in the comments!**


	15. Withered Foxy's POV 11

**_WITHERED FOXY'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

I ran to Mangle. She walked on the ceiling. "Mangle wait!" I exclaim. She stops and turns around glaring at me. "What Foxy?" she says annoyed.

"Look," I hold her hands, "Your right. You can't spell love without ve. Chica is my ve. I need her. I know someone who is perfect for you."

"So were just friends for now?" she asks helplessly.

I nod. I lean closer to her and kiss her on the cheek. "Follow me."

She followed me to the party. "Hey! Look who's back!" Toy Bonnie yells as I walk in. I wave to everyone with a smile.

Toy Freddy gazed out ahead of him as he sat in a chair. He smiled a bit. That was who Mangle was perfect for.

"Toy Freddy!" I exclaim taking Mangle over to him.

He looks over at me and Mangle. "Y-yeah Foxy?" he says nervously.

"Meet Mangle. Mangle meet Toy Freddy."

"I know who he is." Mangle mumbled.

"Okay, I'll leave you to alone." I say, "And look for Chica." I mumble to myself.

I run everywhere to find her.

"Hello Foxy." I hear a menacing laugh behind. A deep evil voice of a male's. I stop from running. A growl escaped my mouth. I turn around. That puppet from the party stood there. He smiled evilly, his eyes narrow, he stood slender and straight.

"What do ye want!?" I ask angrily.

I don't like this puppet much. He seems evil, like a king or proud of something he did wrong. "Looking for your girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"Who are ye!?"

"The Marionette, but my friends call me by my name. The Puppet."

I exhale largely and annoyed. "I should let you know your 'Chica' is in the good hands of a friend, or should I say a man." he laughed.

My eyes widen with surprise. Me beloved Chica. . .


	16. Withered Chica's POV 3

**_WITHERED CHICA'S_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _._**

He kisses my bare neck. I giggle and kiss his forehead. "You know, I never thought we'd be like this." he said. His large ears drape over his face. I wasn't so sure about kissing him. It felt like I was cheating on Foxy, but Foxy and I are over. Bastard player played me like a record.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Foxy." I say softly.

He lays over on top of me. His maroon eyes startle under the dim light of The Prize Corner. Where Foxy and I broke up.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah," he says softly, "What's wrong?"

"I can't-

"CHICA!" Foxy yells through the door way.

Bonnie and I turn out heads towards Foxy, both surprised. Foxy was surprised too, but angry. Bonnie scrambles off and backs to the counter.

"Please Foxy! No Foxy! Don't kill me!" Bonnie plead.

"Oh please." I say rolling my eyes.

Foxy walks over to me with a hunched posture and beaming yellow eyes. "Serously!? Is what you said before not true!?" he asks.

"I-I-I," I stutter. I've never seen Foxy so mad before? Its kinda scaring me. "It was, but-

"But nothing Chica! If you don't wanna be with me just say so! I mean you already told me by signs! Good bye!" he shouted. It echoed through the whole pizzeria.


End file.
